This present invention relates to medical diagnostic ultrasound. In particular, volume rendering is provided for ultrasound color flow diagnostic imaging.
To image flow in a patient, the user positions the transducer at a desired location. Due to the sensitivity of the flow to the angle of insonification, the transducer is repositioned to identify the location with the best image. However, this repositioning may result in longer examination.
Flow imaging includes other variables. The user adjusts the overall gain and image depth gains and velocity scale settings. Proper settings may improve the flow sensitivity and fill-in. However, even images acquired with proper settings may have flow holes or insufficient sensitivity.
Flow imaging may include three-dimensional rendering. A volume is scanned, and flow data is estimated for the volume. The rendering may also incorporate B-mode data. However, the B-mode data and flow data may interfere with each other, reducing the usefulness of the rendered image.